New Chances
by krista12
Summary: Edward cheated big-time. Now with half the Cullen family gone and Carlisle dead, what will become of the remainder of the family? Bella x Emmett, Esme x Charlie, Jasper x Leah. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Edward cheated big-time. Now with half the Cullen family gone and Carlisle dead, what will become of the remainder of the family? Bella x Emmett, Esme x Charlie, Jasper x Leah

Bella POV:

I woke up the same way as I had for the last three weeks. I screamed. I could never remember the nightmare, only that I had indeed had one. I enjoyed the peaceful bliss that came with those first few seconds right after you wake up where you are not fully aware enough to remember who you are or hold any form of grip on reality. I tried to make those moments last as long as I could, but soon gave up. Unfortunately, reality soon came crashing down on me along with the pain of a sore throat; sore from screaming. Charlie rushed into the room wielding his gun. I don't even think he's ever shot that thing. He came in with his uniform and quickly scanned the room for the intruder, but soon realized there was none. I felt bad. Usually Charlie had already gone to work by the time I had gotten up, despite the fact that I was an early riser. This was getting out of hand. It must be torturous for Charlie to see me in this comatose state. I had nearly given up hope of getting a good night's rest again.

"Bella, Bella, honey, it was just a nightmare. It's okay, honey." But it wasn't okay. My life was becoming a nightmare and I just couldn't seem to wake up. _He_ and his- no _my_- family left. He left me without a goodbye. I just think he left to get away from me. He was probably tired of taking care of me.

"I'm fine, Dad. You're right. It was just a nightmare. Just go to work. I don't wanna make you late, and besides, I have work some homework I need to do."  
"Okay, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you! You've been doing so well in school these last few weeks!" Well, that is true. I had to do something to keep my mind off of my previous family, so for the last three weeks I have been throwing myself into my schoolwork. I've been doing better in math than I have in my whole life.

"Okay, Dad. I'll see you when you get back." I said as he closed the door. As soon as he left, I let me mask drop. I had nearly perfected that art; the fake happiness mask I had put into place for the last few weeks felt nearly natural to me now. I had put it up in the first place to not worry Charlie. He had no idea what was going on and if he did, he likely just contributed it to Edward and I's breakup. He didn't know that that was barely a fraction of the reason for my pain. No, that I could deal with. It was the rest of the family. Heck, I'd even miss Rose, and that's saying something. No, I didn't miss Edward that much. It was just a crush. No, the real reason for my pain was that when he left he took my new family with him. Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I quickly answered my phone without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?... Hello? Is anybody there?" Suddenly I heard yelling and strained my ears to hear. Thanks to being around vampires so much, I learned to improve my hearing a bit.

Alice POV:

I was beginning to be afraid of Edward. He had killed before. How do I know he won't again? How do I know it won't be _me _next? He killed Carlisle and pinned it on a nomad. I did feel bad for the nomad. He'd done nothing wrong and was probably completely confused when Edward said he was killing the guy to avenge Carlisle's death. He didn't even know Carlisle. I know I should have told someone about Edward, but I loved him. Love knows no bounds or boundaries after all. He would do the same for me... right? I know I wasn't being fair to Bella and Jasper. I had been with Edward for the last month... a week before he left Bella. Jasper and I were still married and he had no clue, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Edward. My love. I came home to what I thought was a empty house. I wish it had been empty. Then my heart wouldn't hurt so badly, for there, on the couch, making out was Edward and Rosalie. I got angry. I swear I saw red.

"You little creep! What the heck are you doing with _my_ boyfriend?" I screeched.

"_Your_ boyfriend? What are you talking about? Edward and I have been going out for the last week and a half!" If only I had heard Jasper, Emmett, and Esme walk in just the moment before. That was the biggest mistake of my life.

"What? What about me? I've been dating Edward for a month! What about Emmett, Rose?"

"Yeah? Well, what about Jasper and Bella, Ali?" I'd never heard her stand up for Bella, but I wasn't about to question it. I was to angry at her to acknowledge such things at the time. Suddenly Esme let out a shocked gasp and we all turned to her. I felt bad most of all (other than myself of course). She had no clue she tried to avenge her husband's death on an innocent. She had no clue what her son had done. She had no clue we weren't even running for Bella's sake but for his and my sake as a couple. I was horrified and upset when Edward just opted out of the conversation. I later realized he had run away during all the chaos. I ran to. I ran away from Jasper. Away from Rosalie. Away from Edward. I ran and ran to escape it all. I didn't even know where I was running to. How had I not seen this coming? But I already had the answer. I was too blind to see it. Somewhere in the midst of my emotional breakdown I saw Jasper and Emmett's hurt faces and nearly burst into tears, only to feel the need to cry more when I remembered I couldn't cry as a vampire. I barely realized that Rose had yet to run. I didn't care though. I just kept running.

Emmett POV:

Not my Rosie! How could she cheat on me? I've been nothing but loyal to her! And with my brother- no. He's _not_ my brother anymore. Never again.

"Emmy-bear, I was gonna tell you! I was gonna break it off today and tell you the truth. I know what I did was wrong, but I love _you._ Not him! I don't even know why I got so mad about her cheating on him; I guess it was just the whole principal, it was a break up kiss!..." I don't care if she's apologizing. She still cheated on me.

"If if helps, I found out somethings. You need to know the truth. Edward killed Carlisle. I found out yesterday. I'm sorry Esme." I was dimly aware of Esme's small cry from across the room before she fell forward onto her knees. Jasper and I both rushed to her side to help her stand up again.

"Rose... just go." I whispered knowing that if I spoke any louder my voice would break. She looked at me with venom pooling in her amber eyes as she processed my words. Then, she fled too.

"... Mom, let's just leave. I hate this place and I can't stay here another minute. Jasper, you go get your and mom's stuff while I get mine. It's time we go back. I wanna see my girl. I know we all wanna see Bella, if only to warn her that _Eddie_ might be coming any minute for her." As they finally left the room, I heard the soft would of a dial tone coming from my pocket. I didn't even check the number before I hung up- that was a mistake.

Okay, guys! I didn't know where to stop, so I decided to just stop there. Will you tell me if you like it? Also, I'm curious as to who thinks I should give Rose another chance- not with Emmett of course, but maybe Paul from the rez. What do ya think? Anyways, I just wish to warn people once again that this is Bella x Emmett, Jasper x Leah, Esme x Charlie, and maybe Rose x Paul. Please review!


	2. Disowning and Imprinting

Disclaimer: I realized I didn't put one on any of my previous stories, but I DO NOT own Twilight!

Esme POV:

I felt as if my heart had been ripped out and driven over. The child I had considered my _son_ had completely broken my family. Half my kids and my husband were gone or dead. They're gone because of _him_. How could he do this? He is no longer any son of mine. I _hate_ what he has become. He has become the monster he so often talked about. You know how some people say you can never truly hate someone you love? Too late. I'm the exception. He made them leave and now I'm going to go find my last baby. I'm coming for you, my Bella.

Time skip:

By the time my senses fully returned, we were already in Washington. Emmett ran straight to Bella's house and rang the doorbell. The door was unlocked so he went inside. When he came back outside, he was holding a small note that stated in Bella's untidy script that she was going to La Push to see someone named Jacob.

"We have to go to La Push and warn her." Jasper stated while sending calming waves to me. I softly smiled to by precious boy as Emmett's booming voice exclaimed, "But the treaty!"

"We'll go to the border and work from there." I said with as much conviction in my voice as I could muster. Both my boys and I immediately set off again.

Leah POV:

I was making a sandwich when I heard Sam's howl. My lunch forgotten, I headed outside to phase.

'Leeches at the border.' Sam thought.

'Coming.' I replied quickly. Soon, I heard Jared, Quil, and Embry's responses as well. Within minutes all of us were at the border with Jacob bringing Bella a few yards behind us. I glared at what seemed to be the leader of the small group, a sickly-sweet smelling female. Sam phased back quickly while I continued to glare.

"Why are you here? We were informed you had left." Sam stated.

"We had." the leader replied.

"Then why are you back? And where is the rest of your family?" Sam asked cautiously.

"We came to warn Bella. Edward's furious. He has gone insane. He killed my husband as well as cheated on Bella when the were still together with Alice. He then cheated on Alice with my other daughter Rosalie. Both girls have fled. We are all that remains of our coven. We also wish to warn all of you that we caught Victoria's scent nearby. She is a human-eating vampire that is out for revenge, likely against Bella. She was scented up North, a few miles from Forks." An odd feeling of sympathy washed over me towards her and her family. She had lost her husband to her son, and her son to evil. Then, there was Bella. She had two mosquitos after her. The supernatural just won't give her a break, will it? Suddenly the blond headed vamp looked up with a slightly startled expression as he gazed at me. I looked into his eyes, and time seemed to stop as my world shifted. I heard the others groan as my own frustration built. Why me? Why?

"What is it?" the leader asked.

"It's nothing. That is a matter for another time. We can speak of that later... um..."

"Esme. My name is Esme and these are my kids Emmett and Jasper." Jasper. What a beautiful name. Wait, where did _that_ come from? I barely heard the rest of what she said as I gazed at my imprint. He turned to look at me questioningly before turning back to his mother. Oh, dear God, I'm going soft! I heard a few snickers behind me and tried to ignore them as Sam asked a question.

"Why should we trust you?" The question came out accusingly and Bella stepped out from behind Jacob.

"I will vouch for them. They wouldn't lie about something this important. I would trust them with my life." she said calmly. I heard Jake growl in my head and nearly smirked... ya know, had I been in human form. Sam hesitated momentarily, but knew to trust Bella.

"...Okay. You may temporarily come on La Push territory where we can more openly discuss this." This news shocked us all, but me. 'Home field advantage in a fight.' I reminded the guys. 'Duh!' The 'Cullens' nodded their heads, but showed no move to grab Miss-leach-lover and run. I wondered if their intentions were true. 'I guess I'll find out.' I thought as we headed carefully to Emily's.

Sorry, I know it's short, but I'll post more soon, I promise! The next part will be in Bella's POV.


	3. Setting Things Straight

Hello! Hi readers! I really hope you like this chapter, it's short, but Bella and the Cullens finally have a real talk! Hope that makes up for it!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Twilight to you? No? Didn't think so.

Bella POV:

As we entered the house, the wolves ran off to change back to their human forms. I took this chance to run to Esme, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Why did you leave? You didn't even say goodbye!" I accused. They let him leave me in the forrest to be found by a werewolf. I knew they blocked Alice's visions. She would have not known if I was safe. She hadn't cared and she had been my best friend. Surely they didn't care either. So why were they back?

"Carlisle had just been killed! We thought a nomad was behind it or maybe even Victoria. We left to lead her away, but she didn't follow! We thought we were protecting you, but we didn't know that she wasn't behind the newborn to kill Carlisle. He didn't even kill Carlisle! We assume she's still around?"

"Yes, because of her, Seth's phasing right now. New wolves won't stop until she leaves. We think only vampires with hostile intentions or human drinkers can cause phasing." I stated. The wolves weren't changing due to the Cullens, but when Victoria came, wolves began phasing. Even if I was mad at Esme, Emmett, and Jasper, I couldn't bring myself to make them feel like they were causing any of this.

"Okay, we'll stay to help take her down if you'd like." Emmett boomed sounding like he was excited. Well, this is coming from Emmett, so I wouldn't be surprised if he _was_ excited.

"That'd be great!" I don't want them to leave again. Not again.

"Gosh, Bella, sweetheart, we missed you!" Esme said. I noticed her eyes were glistening with venom. Jasper on the other hand, was staring out the window oblivious to all of us as he watched Leah arguing with some of the pack. Leah turned to face him as if she could feel him staring. They gazed at one another intensely, but neither gaze held malice. Neither stare was an I-despise-you-and-hope-you-rot kind of stare, but more... I can't even find the words to describe it. None of them would do this scene justice. I think they like each other. Ooh... I wonder if Leah imprinted! Suddenly, I came back to reality with a start as I felt cool arms wrap around me. I gazed into the face of the arms holding me and saw Esme hugging me tightly as if to make sure I was indeed there. As soon as she let go, I smiled and blushed. Then Emmett took his turn and bear-hugged me.

"Yay! Normal Bella's back!" Emmett yelled. I swear, all the wolves turned to face me through the window. With super hearing, even if they were trying to ignore our conversation to give us privacy, they couldn't ignore that. I think he blew out my ear drums.

"Emmett... human needs... to breathe!" He looked away guiltily and embarrassed. I surprised him when I gave _him_ a just as fierce a hug – but lacking the strength behind it Emmett's had. As he opened his mouth to apologize, I muttered "You're forgiven." A sudden though occurred to me. I swiftly let go of Emmett and crashed into Jasper, hugging him. Emmett boomed once again at Jasper's shocked face.

"You _aren't_ forgiven, 'cause there's nothing to forgive. The birthday incident was _not, _I repeat, _not_, you're fault!"

"But, Bella-"

"No 'buts'! You had your own bloodlust topped with Edward's which is quite a lot considering I'm his _singer_. Believe me, that would have driven anyone over the edge. I'm surprised you didn't tackle me when you first saw me!" Jasper laughed. Usually, he wasn't one to laugh that I knew of.

"Only you, Bella. Only you." I chuckled, but let go of him right as Embry walked into the room.

"Sorry we took so long. Seth finally phased. I swear he thought he was dreaming, especially when Leah told him, and I quote, 'Yeah, yeah, you're a wolf. Get over yourself, bro. So are we. It's not that big of a deal, hot-shot'." I saw Jasper's head shoot up at Leah's name. I quickly whispered in his ear – in a likely vain attempt to keep the wolves and vamps from hearing - "Jasper's got a crush!" He seemed embarrassed and quickly looked away.

"Well, I gotta go now. I just needed to grab Seth some shorts." Embry said holding up said item that he had snagged from a drawer. "You all might wanna go on home. There's no tellin' how long it'll take to get Seth to phase back." He finished as he left through the front door leaving me, once again, alone with the Cullens.

"Here, let's go to my house. I need to make lunch. You guys wanna hunt first or are ya'll good?" I'd rather not make them uncomfortable, if possible. They were my guests after all... even if we weren't at my house yet.

"No we hunted right before we left, so... four hours ago?" Jasper answered.

"Okay, well, Charlie should be coming home soon. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not. I'd love to meet your father, angel." Esme said as we headed to my truck.

I know, I know. It's short, but I've been busy and I'm leaving for a trip for the next two or three days. I'm not sure when I'll update again, but I promise I will work on this story in my journal. I will also be working on some possible future fics, so keep your fingers crossed!

Also, aza7-aza207: Hey! I told you I'd give you a shout out!

This guy not only reviewed, but left multiple messages and now we're friends! How awesome is that? Anyways, B, can't wait to talk to you when I get back!

'Till next time, my dear readers! For now, I must bid you goodbye. Au revoir, mes amis.


	4. Beginnings of Romance

Disclaimer- If I did own Twilight, I wouldn't be saying this: I _don't_!

Hi, readers! Sorry it's short, but I tried. I updated quicker! I'm proud of myself! I'll update again soon, I swear!

Last time on _New Chances: _

_I saw Jasper's head shoot up at Leah's name. "Jasper's got a crush!"_

"_No, of course not. I'd love to meet your father, angel." Esme said as we headed to my truck._

Time Skip: At Swan Residence in Forks, Washington

Bella POV

Myself, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper walked through the door and into the kitchen of my house. Even the vampires were too caught up in our conversation about what has happened since they left that they didn't even scent the human in the room. Charlie sat at the kitchen table with a sandwich raised halfway to his mouth. He was just staring until one of the guys finally smelled him and looked up. He was in his police chief uniform still and had his gun tucked away in his belt. He was home early for his lunch break.

"Uh... hey, Dad. You're home early." I said suddenly a little sheepish for not noticing him. I need to keep my guard up. He could have been a burglar... then again, the Cullen's tend to be a built in alarm system, but everything fails sometimes.

"Yeah... Mark said he could handle it. We were having a slow day anyway. Plus, another guy just joined the force, so we can get a slightly longer lunch break. I see you brought friends...?" I saw him trail off with his eyes holding confusion as he glanced at the unknown -to him- guests. I chuckled under my breath. He always seemed to get right to the point without ever hovering.

"Oh! Um.. Dad, this is Esme, Jasper, and Emmett." I couldn't help the spark that I felt shine in my eye as I said Emmett's name and I honestly can't say I know where it came from or why it happened... but I think Charlie noticed it. Then again, he had almost all his attention on Esme who was standing in front of me as she seemingly subconsciously edged towards him, but it wasn't in a natural predator mode that I might have expected, but rather with a soft almost... loving nature. I say a gleam in both of their eyes and just knew they liked each other. It was certain.

"Nice to meet you." Charlie said looking right at Esme. I didn't even need to ask who it was pointed to. His eyes hadn't left Esme's yet. They just continued to stare at each other until all of us without someone started to get uncomfortable. As I thought this I looked at Emmett. I saw him glancing at me before we both turned away. I was blushing furiously. I began thinking about Esme and Charlie. Maybe Esme could really be my mom! Jasper seemingly feeling my excitement sent me a questioningly glance. I mouthed 'later' in return and he looked away. I looked at Esme and Charlie again until Jasper decided to break the very awkward silence by clearing his throat. The silence persisted as Esme and Charlie looked away embarrassed and Emmett and I met each other's looks _again._ Finally, the odd silence eventually ended when a few seconds later, the phone rang. The shrill noise seemed to wake us all up from a daze we hadn't realized we were in. Jasper collected his thought the fastest and walked briskly at a human pace to the phone and picked up the receiver.

Jasper POV:

"Hi, is this the right number? I'm looking for Swan Residence?" asked a angelic voice from the other side. How she managed to sound so angelic on the phone was a mystery to me. The mystery girl was clearly unsure, but managed to sound confident nonetheless. She had spirit.

"Yes, this is such. How may I help you?" I asked her, my Southern drawl creeping out to make an appearance.

"I'm Leah from the reservation. I'm supposed to call and tell you all to come back as well as inform you that my brother has phased back. We're having a bonfire tonight to fill him in and would be glad if you could come so that we can talk. All you leeches are invited." Oh! It's that pretty girl from La Push. I didn't even mind that 'leeches' was meant to be an insult. It sounded so beautiful coming from her mouth- like music. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up, cowboy! Pretty? Music? Where'd all that come from? Slow down, cowboy! Where is all of this coming from? I haven't thought anything like that in years! And why am I suddenly so excited to go to the bonfire? 'Cause she'll be there.' a voice in my head said.

'What?' I asked the voice.

'You like her.'

'I do not.' I told the voice.

'Do too.' the voice responded.

'Do not!' I insisted childishly.

'Do too times infinity! Ha! Top that, sucker!' I'm getting frustrated now.

'Shut up!'

'I can't shut up. I'm your inner voice. It's practically my job to annoy you to death.'

'Be quiet, freak!'

'Hahahahaha!'

'Why are you laughing?'

'Cause I'm _you_! You just called _yourself_ the freak!' the voice managed between laughs. I decided to take the safe route and shut up. I think I'm going crazy. I'm talking to myself. I have officially lost it. I give up.

Well, dear readers. I hope you liked that last bit. I always wanted to write an internal monologue like that... it was very fun to write! Anyway, I hope you liked the comedy part and the serious parts of this chapter. Finally some hints of romance! Next time, Esme's POV will come back out to play! I hope you enjoyed it and PLEASE REVIEW!

Review and I'll update faster!


	5. How did you know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Enough said.

Hey, people! Sorry I haven't written anything for a few days, but I hope a new chapter will make up for that! Enjoy!

Esme POV:

When the phone rang, the beautiful man in front of me turned his head, and I took the opportunity to gaze at him. He was truly handsome. His uniform didn't look bad on him either, if you know what I mean. Good Lord, I feel like a teenager with a crush. Wait, crush? Yeah... yeah. I guess I do have a _small_ crush on Charlie. I quickly looked away , embarrassed, as soon as said man turned to look towards me. I began trying to focus on what my son was trying to say to keep from staring at the man in front of me, but I was struggling.

"Leah says Seth is done phasing, so we can go back to La Push. They're setting up a bonfire to tell her brother everything as well as give us a chance to tell everything that we know. This meeting is so the wolves and vampires can get along." The wolves really want to give us a chance? I hope they don't mind the smell too much... and I hope my sons can ignore the wet dog smell.

"Wait! You know about the wolves at La Push?" Charlie yelled. Both my sons winced at the loud volume and then groaned.

"Uh... Dad? Since when did _you_ know about the wolves?" My dear girl, Bella, asked her father with more than a small hint of caution and suspicion weighing in her voice.. Her dear father looked flustered as if he had expected her to first deny the accusation instead of question him. He sure did look cute like that though. 'No! Bad Esme! Bad! Think of something else! Pull yourself together, woman!' Focus on something else. Dead puppies, dead puppies! Oh, shoot. I give up.

"W-well... uh..." Charlie took a minute to gather his thoughts as he visibly pulled himself together.

"Um... I walked into the forrest a few years after I became a cop here in Forks. Some of our cases lead us to the edge of La Push territory. I saw a wolf in La Push in the woods near the border of Forks. The wolf didn't see me, but I saw it. It was that Uley kid. He went from a huge wolf to being a kid. A quite _naked_ kid."

"You mean Sam Uley?" My sweet Bella asked.

"Yeah." Charlie replied.

"Now, young lady, please explain how all of _you_ know." Charlie said with a stern look to Bella.

"Uh... l-long story, Dad. I'll explain at the bonfire which should be soon. I'd better start cooking. Those Quileutes sure can eat!" Bella began to laugh nervously.

"Esme, will you please join me? I know for a fact that you're a _great_ cook!" Bella told me tugging on my arm to pull me forward. I'm sure, had I been human right now, I'd be blushing and my arm would have been pulled out of its socket. I walked with Bella to the fridge as all three males left the room.

"Emmett, Jasper, I swear to God, that if I find out you're listening, I will hit you with a tire iron and sick the wolves on you!" Bella screamed. We both laughed as we heard a loud crashing noise come from upstairs. At least the two seemed to head the warning.

"Okay, girl talk time. Be honest, I know I saw you and my dad looking at each other! Spill!" Bella told me. It wasn't just her question that threw me off guard, but the words 'each other.' Does he like me too?

"Um... I don't know what you mean." Sadly, my statement came out as more of a question. Bella gave me a look that clearly stated 'stop-lying-and-tell-me-everything!'

"Okay, okay! Yes, I guess I do sorta like your father..." I said carefully afraid of what her reaction might be.

"Good." There was a mischievous look on Bella's face that worried and scared me as we took out the frozen chicken to make for the La Push wolves and elders. Time to divert her attention off of the previous topic.

"I saw you were having a good time with Emmett." I told her carefully, trying to act nonchalant about the statement. A deep crimson blush covered her features as she began to stutter.

"N-no! I mean-" I quickly cut her off.

"Honey, it's okay! You two would be cute together!" I told her as I began to picture them together. I was brought out of my current state when Bella began talking again. Her blush had receded to a faded pink.

"How about a deal? You help me with Emmett, and I'll help you with Charlie. I don't think we have to worry about Jasper. Did you se how much he was smiling on the phone when he talked to Leah? I'm pretty sure Leah imprinted on him!"

"Really?" From what little I knew about the wolves, that meant that Leah was his true soulmate. Good for my son! I'm sure she'd be far better for him than Alice. Where did we go wrong with that poor girl? I'm getting off topic. I must stay in the present time rather than travel down memory lane just yet.

"Yep." Bella replied with a smile.

Okay, I know it's a bad ending, but I didn't know how else to end this chapter. Anyways, see you next chapter!

Review! Please!


	6. Death of Edward!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Period.

I'm so sorry for the wait! Really! I'm really sorry this took so long to update! I lost track of the time and was trying to find a good way to kill Edward in the story. Plus, my grandmother's in the hospital right now so I'm not sure when I'll next update.

Last Time on New Chances:

"How about a deal? You help me with Emmett, and I'll help you with Charlie. I don't think we have to worry about Jasper. Did you se how much he was smiling on the phone when he talked to Leah? I'm pretty sure Leah imprinted on him!"

Time Skip: later that day at La Push beach

Bella POV:

The bonfire was blazing igniting the area in warmth and light as the La Push wolves and elders attempted to get everything ready for the retelling of the tribal legends. Soon, all preparations were made, all the food was brought (including Bella and Esme's chicken) and all invited appeared. In seemingly no time, everyone was seated around the bonfire. The vampires and Seth were paying rapt attention to the legends as if hanging off of every word. Particular interest was shown to the legends of Taha Aki and the Cold Ones. I believe it must have been very awkward for the elders to tell stories of the Cold Ones while knowing they were right there listening. I almost felt bad for them. I looked over to Jasper as the story of imprinting was told. He seemed to pay particular attention to this legend... well, as must attention as he could give while staring at Leah. The vamps even took the opportunity to tell a few stories of their own. Including the story of the Volturi in Volterra, Italy and their power as well as connections with Carlisle... wait...

"So your late husband Carlisle worked for the Volturi?" asked one of the wolves, addressing Esme.

"Yes, they were actually fairly close friends." Esme answered.

"That's it!" I practically yelled. "We can tell the Volturi that Edward killed Carlisle! Surely they'll take care of him!" A few murmurs of agreement passed through the crowd and a plan was formed. Soon Esme stated that the plan _did_ have potential and could possibly work. Esme, whom was very docile in nature, seemed to be out for revenge. I can't say I blame her. I would be doing the exact same thing. So, the next day, a call was made by Esme to Aro Volturi. The Volturi were furious and were out for blood, er... venom.

Aro Volturi POV:

*****I'm warning you, this part will be dark, if you want to skip ahead, I completely understand. There will be a small summary of what happened further down in the chapter for those that wish to skip past this.**

So, my dear friend Carlisle is dead. Murdered by his own son – one he called family! This is unacceptable! He must pay dearly for what he has done! I felt a wage of rage pass over me so strongly that I decided I needed to go hunt soon. How _dare_ that insolent, insignificant little _boy_ murder my friend? What right had he to take the life of my dear friend? I knew Carlisle would not approve, but I sought revenge no matter the cost. He would _pay!_ I sent my best trackers out to search for this low-life scum. Within a matter of two excruciatingly long days of no new news, my men returned with a red-eyed, copper-haired, sorry excuse for a vampire. Oh, how I wish I had Jane's power. Sadly, I could only watch and enjoy the show for now.

"Pain." my sweet Jane said simply. Soon the entire room was encased with the noise of his screams. I nearly laughed at him. This pathetic being was weak, spineless, and barely worth my time, but since he killed my closest friend... he deserves this and more. Ah. Yes, scream! Scream you pathetic being!

"Jane, stop, my child." In moments, the boy's screaming ceased and he was left a twitching fool on the floor even after Jane released him. He was obviously still in pain from the affects of her power. Good.

"My friend. Carlisle was my _friend._ And you killed him. Now, I really don't appreciate it when someone interferes with my life. So... say goodbye, you pathetic waste of space!" I shouted as I pulled his worthless head off his body. I smiled as I heard the defending noise of limbs being torn apart as the fire one of my men had apparently started set ablaze as body part by body part was thrown into the blazing torture. I simply threw his head in the fire and was on my way. I schooled my expression back to the emotionless mask I usually put on. Best not let my men think I was going soft. I think I'll go grab a snack...

***End of Dark Part: Basically Edward was murdered as revenge for Carlisle's death by Aro.**

Yay! Eddie's gone! The jerk even started drinking humans!

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I know it was dark, but I knew many of you probably wanted Edward dead. Well, now he is! I plan on posting an Epilogue soon, but I'm not sure if I'll have another chapter before the epilogue. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!

I'm desperate for reviews! Please! REVIEW!


	7. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does, but that doesn't mean I can't wish I owned it.

AN: Sorry this took so long, but I lost track of time and my grandma's been in the hospital until yesterday, then today, I got sick. FML. Oh well, on with the story! And PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you think! I'm craving reviews! Please!

Epilogue:

Bella POV:

A few days after we had called Aro, he called us back to inform us that Edward had indeed been taken care of and was no longer going to be an issue. We were relieved, but were still on edge. Victoria realized her odds were low and left quickly after seeing that the remaining vamps and wolves were now a team. Alice and Rosalie never made an appearance again, but I have the feeling that they're still out there. Everyone seemed happy. Charlie finally asked Esme on a date. A year later, Dad and Esme were married making Esme my legal mother now. Charlie had been changed on the wedding night. That was a few weeks ago.

I took a stand after hearing Edward was gone for good and decided to actually ask out Emmett. He said yes. We've been going strong for a year and a half now. He confided in me a few months ago that I was actually his mate, but after the Rose incident, was hesitant to get married, but I don't blame him.

Jasper and Leah couldn't keep their hands off each other. I swear, those two were made for each other! I had brought my friends from Forks High to the beach one night. Jake and Paul had just gotten off patrol and ran into us. They took a look at the girls and immediately imprinted. Jacob imprinted on sweet Angela and Paul imprinted on Jessica (matches made in heaven if you ask me). A few more wolves joined the pack over time.

All in all, we were all a very large messed up family, but it worked. Everything seemed calm and life was looking up. Angela is expecting a little baby, but we don't know if it'll be a boy or girl yet. Jacob is ecstatic. Paul and Jess decided not to have any kids, but Leah confided in me that she's going to talk to Jasper about maybe having a kid soon.

Esme still wanted more kids even though she knew it was impossible, so Charlie and Esme adopted two adorable four year old twins, one boy and one girl named Andrew and Hope. They were taken out of a rough household and were nervous around everyone at first, but soon warmed up to everyone. They accepted the fact that there were vampires and werewolves in the world and loved us all like family. Plus, Esme is unbelievably happy to be able to cook for everyone meaning less work for Emily who now has a one year old daughter named Lily to look after.

Everyone was happy and I can't see how things could get any better.

THE END

Are you upset it's over? I know I am. Anyway, please review! I'm begging you! Please, tell me what you think!

REVIEW!

~krista12~


End file.
